Pilot
Pilot, or The Beggining is the first episode of the first season of The Island. It is the first episode of the series overall. Synopsis Six friends go on a vacation to an island. Course they didn't expect to be on a long-time abandoned island. Or an island fulled with mosters. Also, they wouldn't imagine they would be sent in a search for magical and powerful items that will decide their fate - and the entire humanity's. Recap A car is being driven by Nathalie Hertimer as she is going on a vacation with her friends Michael Leonard, Louis Flirt, Cody Leonard, Andressa Rhays and Peter Andrew. They arrive on the Island where they are going to stay. The car strangely stops working and crashes onto a tree. The six get out of the car: they have arrived. They walk by the strange trees and the dark sky until they get to a strange hostage. Nathalie finds there a small black cloth, she keeps it. The six put on their things at the hostage, and go to the living room where they start to talk. Then, a strange noise is heard and the six split through the house looking for it. Nathalie and Michael go to the attic where Michael finds a strange dagger with an "E" on it, and Nathalie finds a battle knife, a map and a diary. Then, they hear Peter screaming and all of them get back to the living room, but they find there a deceased Peter, without his eyeballs. The five decide to split to avoid more deaths. Nathalie goes with Michael to the woods, Louis and Cody to the beach and Andrea to the cliff. Michael and Nathalie keep following their way until they get to a dark scary-looking forest where the trees are so tall they can't see the sky. At a point, they notice a waterfall and go in that direction. When they get more closer they notice it's actually a Blood Waterfall. Meanwhile, Louis and Cody are walking to the beach. They hear a strange noise and see someone walking in their direction. When he gets closer, they find out it's a zombie. Then, they see there are lots of zombies coming in their direction. Nathalie sees something at the top of the waterfall rocks, and started climbing it to figure out what it was. Michael stays down there as he is unable to climb. Then, Natalie hears Michael screaming for help. She turns back and saw three zombies coming to him, but she kept climbing. The zombies approach. Characters Main Characters *Halley Niethes as Nathalie Hertimer *Ken Wellen as Michael Leonard Support Characters *Don Cheadle as Cody Leonard *Steven Yeun as Louis Flirt *Josh Helman as Peter Andrew *Narcissa Courtney as Andrea Khans *Stephen Amell as The Hunter Trivia Production Notes *The opening titlecard features a car arriving at the island *The island's name is San Diablo Island. Episode Connections *When they arrive at the Island, you can see a Monster Falcon flying in the sky, monster falcons are seen again in Talk it to the Trees. *The black cloth that Nathalie collects is a piece of Charles' cloak, Charles appears for the first time at the episode Tunnel Vision. *The strange hostage's origins are explained at The Journal. *The daggers origins are explained at The Journal and Burning Bridges. *Alexander's Diary has a missing page. The page is obtained by Robson in Sweet and Bitter. Cultural References *When they are getting to the island, Louis jokes "It seems like a horror movie. Don't EVER get to the basement". *Peter claims sleeping may be dangerous. That's a reference to the horror movie A Nightmare on Elm Street. Category:Nathalie's Timeline Category:Michael's Timeline